Our Absurd Life
by fuzakeruna
Summary: BAB II: Saat Taehyung pergi ke Busan, mengharuskan Seokjin mengurus Jungkook seorang diri. Dan masalah sepele berakhir dengan tragedi fiksi belaka. / BTS fic. Marriage!AU. Yaoi. JinV/VJin w/ Kid!Jungkook. Review please! :)
1. Chapter 1

Malam ini matahari tidak bersinar di langit —ya jelas, karena yang ada hanyalah bulan dan juga bintang-bintang yang bersinar indah di atas sana. Seorang pria tambun —oh ralat, maksudnya pria tinggi semapai dengan bahu lebar serta wajah tampan sedang tidur di sebuah ranjang _queen size_ bersama seorang anak remaja yang berusia sekitar lima belas tahun. Yah, mereka adalah Ayah dan sang anak.

Tidak, tidak, —ini bukan cerita _incest_ , kawan. Mari kita lihat apa yang sebenarnya mereka lakukan di atas ranjang —berdua saja.

" _Appa_ , kalau aku dapat peringkat kelas… apa aku akan dapat hadiah?" Tanya si anak remaja sambil menatap pria yang lebih tua —Ayahnya.

Sang Ayah berpikir sebentar seraya masih menggeluti mengusap rambut halus sang putra dengan sayang. Lalu membalas, "Tergantung. Kalau peringkatnya peringkat satu, nanti _appa_ akan memberimu hadiah."

Si putra berkilah, "Kalau hanya masuk sepuluh besar?"

" _Appa_ kasih peluk dan cium."

 **DUAGH** —sebuah bantal mampir tepat di wajah tampan sang Ayah.

"'KOK APPA MESUM 'SIH? KOOK- _IE_ BILANGIN EOMMA 'NIH. EOMMA! APPA BILANG MAU CI —" Sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, si anak yang kita ketahui bernama 'Kook- _ie_ ' —aslinya Kim Jung Kook— dibekap terlebih dahulu oleh tangan sang Ayah yang mulai memperlihatkan gejala-gejala mesum pada si anak.

"Nak, _appa_ ga mesum oke. Dan jangan berteriak memanggil _eomma_ mu atau —"

"Atau apa?"

 **GLUP** —Sang Ayah meneguk ludahnya gugup.

'Oh tidak, singa betina sudah datang.' Batinnya saat melihat sang 'istri' yang kini sedang menatapnya jengkel.

" _Eomma!"_ Jung Kook langsung saja beranjak bangkit dari ranjang dan menghampiri ' _eomma_ '.

Sang Ayah —atau mulai saat ini kita panggil Seokjin, menatap sang 'istri' seraya menampilkan cengiran lebar.

"O-oh… Ha-hai _yeobo_ , sudah selesai cuci piringnya?" Tanya Seokjin dengan kikuk.

Sang 'istri' —yang kita tahu bernama Kim Taehyung masih menatap 'suaminya' dengan pandangan menyelidik. "J-jangan menatapku begitu, _yeobo_. Kau terlihat menyeramkan.'" Ujar Seokjin setelahnya.

Taehyung hanya mendengus kasar dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jungkook. " Kau belum tidur, _eoh?_ Ini sudah malam." Taehyung berkata sambil memeluk si putra. "Aku ngantuk, tapi _appa_ malah mengajakku mengobrol terus." Balas Jungkook dengan wajah —pura-pura— mengantuk sambil menguap kecil. Dan Taehyung pun percaya saja pada anak satu ini.

" _WHAT THE HECK_ —PADAHAL DIA SENDIRI YANG MINTA DITEMENIN TIDUR. DASAR ANAK TIDAK TAHU DIRI—" Batin Seokjin besumpah serapah pada anaknya. Oke, ini tidak patut ditiru, untuk para orang tua sekalian.

Kemudian Taehyung memicingkan matanya kembali pada suaminya itu. "Kau! Menyingkirlah dari ranjang Kook- _ie!"_ Perintahnya galak dan hanya bisa dipatuhi oleh Seokjin. Sesekali Jungkook memeletkan lidahnya untuk mengejek sang Ayah —tentu saja tidak ketahuan oleh Taehyung.

"Nah, _appa_ sudah tidak ada. Sekarang kau tidur, _nde_." Taehyung mengecup dahi sang anak sebagai ucapan tidur dan menyuruh Jungkook untuk segera tidur. Lalu setelah itu ia menyeret Seokjin keluar dari kamar sang anak dan membawanya ke kamar mereka.

Tidak lupa Jungkook memberi 'hadiah' selamat malam untuk sang Ayah, yaitu dengan tawa keras yang ia tahan karena melihat Ayahnya yang begitu nista.

。。。

"Kau mau tidur sekarang?"

"Tidak, aku mau mengunci pintu depan dulu. _Hyung_ tidur duluan saja." Jawab Taehyung seraya berniat keluar lagi dari dalam kamar mereka —namun Seokjin mencegahnya. "Biar aku saja, kau diam saja disini."

"Tapi _hyung_ —" Kalimatnya terpotong oleh sebuah bibir yang menciumnya tiba-tiba. Seokjin tersenyum kecil lalu melesat keluar kamar. Tapi sebelum benar-benar keluar —" _Yeobo_ ~ kau harus sudah 'siap' di ranjang, _nde_."

 **BRAK!** —"KAU TIDUR DI LUAR JIN MESUM!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Our Absurd Life.**

 **Main Character(s)** : Kim Seok, Kim Taehyung with kid!Jungkook.

 **Other Character(s)** : Park Jimin and Jung Hoseok.

 **Genre(s)** : Family, Humor(fail), Romance(fail).

 **Disclaimer** : Semua cast yang ada disini milik mereka masing-masing. Saya hanya meminjam namanya saja, untuk kelangsungan cerita.

 **Warning(s)** : OOC, Typo(s), Marriage!AU, Yaoi. I told you, guys! Be the nice readers :)

 **HAPPY READING~ :)**

 **-000-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **At Morning, Monday.**

— **Hari pengambilan rapot** —

。。。

Seokjin duduk seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada. Di hadapannya ada sesosok siluman —maksudnya manusia, yang mempunyai postur tubuh pend —ehem, kurang tinggi lebih tepatnya, dan mata sipit. Sebutlah ia, Jimin. Si wali kelas.

"Ekhem, jadi— anda orang tua Kim Jungkook?" Tanya Jimin pada salah satu wali murid yang kini duduk di depannya dengan tampang —sok— keren.

"Ya, saya Ayahnya." Jawab Seokjin.

Banyak terdengar teriakan tertahan dari arah belakangnya. Semacam para _fangirl_ yang ga tahan buat teriakkalau ketemu _bias_. Jimin diam-diam iri. Kok salah satu wali muridnya ini bisa menggaet banyaknya ibu-ibu di belakang. _Well_ , karena rata-rata yang mengambil rapot sang anak adalah seorang ibu. Namun —Seokjin malah ga suka. YA MASA YANG TERPESONA AKAN KETAMPANANNYA ADALAH IBU-IBU?!

Tapi —kalau yang ambil rapot Taehyung juga sama aja 'kan? Walaupun Taehyung statusnya 'istri'.

"Baiklah, ini rapot anak anda. Nilainya cukup bagus di semester ini. Prestasinya juga semakin baik." Jimin mulai berceloteh layaknya bapak-bapak guru dengan kumis tebal seraya memperlihatkan isi buku rapot pada Seokjin. Coret. Jimin ga punya kumis, kok.

Seokjin hanya mengangguk kalem sambil mendengarkan guru di depannya menjelaskan tentang nilai sang anak .

"Dan selamat, Jungkook mendapat peringkat kedua!" Seru Jimin ramah sambil tersenyum. Seokjin membalas senyuman si guru sipit itu dan mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Silahkan, ini rapot anak anda." Jimin menyerahkan buku rapot pada Seokjin yang tentu saja langsung diterima oleh si empunya. Seokjin pun beranjak bangkit dari bangku dan membungkuk sopan lalu melesat pergi keluar dari dalam kelas.

Risih, vroh. Diliatin ibu-ibu itu rasanya nano-nano.

Sang Ayah kelebihan hormon keluar dari dalam kelas. Kepalanya celingak-celinguk ke arah sekitar. Mencari Jungkook. 'Kemana 'sih anak itu?' Batinnya bertanya-tanya. Tak sengaja seseorang menabraknya —membuat buku-buku yang dibawa orang itu berceceran.

Oke, kok rasanya ini jadi makin mirip sinetron 'sih?

" _APPA_!"

Teriakan sang anak mengganggu acara _slow motion_ Seokjin dengan salah satu guru yang berwajah lumayan manis —tapi tetep Taehyung lebih manis— yang saling berpandangan. Seokjin menoleh ke asal sumber suara dan menemukan sang anak dengan seorang anak lain yang ber _gender_ sama.

Si guru yang kebetulan cuma pemain figuran itu tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Meninggalkan Seokjin, Jungkook, serta bocah asing yang tidak Seokjin kenali.

"Ini siapa?" Seokjin bertanya pada sang putra.

"Kenalkan _appa_ , ini Hoseok _hyung,_ pacarku."

"WUAPAAAAA!?"

Oke, Seokjin syok berat. SEJAK KAPAN ANAKNYA YANG IMUT-IMUT POLOS UDAH PUNYA PACAR?! Rasanya Seokjin belum pernah mengajari Jungkook tentang pacaran. OMG! ANAKKU SUDAH TIDAK POLOSSS! Batin Seokjin _absurd_.

"Jin hyung! Kook- _ie_! Kalian dimana!?" Seokjin yang masih syok segera tersadar saat mendengar suara sang istri tercinta. Ia menoleh ke arah belakangnya dan menemukan Taehyung yang terengah-engah menghampiri mereka berdua —ah tidak, bertiga dengan bocah lain yang katanya 'pacarnya' Jungkook. Oh, apa Taehyung baru saj berlari?

"Kalian ayo foto dulu untuk kenang-kenangan! Dan —hei, kau Hoseok 'kan?" Ucap Taehyung yang ternyata sudah tahu nama bocah asing tersebut. Seokjin menatap horror Taehyung saat sang istri mengetahui nama bocah yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai pacar anaknya.

"Iya, _ahjumma_. Sudah lama tidak bertemu dan kau makin cantik saja~"

WOY WOY! APA-APAAN KALIMAT ITU?! GA LIAT INI SUAMINYA ADA DISINI, HEH, ANAK BAWANG! —Inner Seokjin.

Taehyung sedikit tersipu malu mendengar kalimat pujian dari bocah yang masih berusia enam belas tahun —dan mengundang amarah dari sang suami yang melihatnya. "A-ah begitukah? _Gomawoyo_ Hoseok- _ah_ ," Taehyung membalas dengan malu-malu kodok.

Tanduk-tanduk iblis mulai bermunculan dari kepala Seokjin. _Gezz… Kok rasanya pengen bunuh orang, ya._

"Ayo ayo! Kita foto bersama! Hoseok kalau mau ikut juga boleh," Taehyung tersenyum lebar. Jungkook dan Hoseok juga malah lebih lebar.

Seokjin? Jangan ditanya. Ia _badmood_. Pengen pulang terus pundung.

Tapi hei, ini masih di sekolah. Dan Seokjin tidak mau meninggalkan momen berfoto —karena dia termasuk orang yang narsis.

Yah, keluarga mereka memang _absurd_. Sebenarnya Jungkook bukan anak kandung mereka, karena ya, Taehyung lelaki tulen. Tidak bisa mengandung. Jadi, Seokjin yang emang ngidam banget ingin merasakan punya anak —jadilah mereka mengadopsi Jungkook yang saat itu berusia sepuluh tahun.

Tidak terasa, sudah lima tahun mereka membangun keluarga yang harmonis. Walaupun Seokjin yakin Jungkook hanya cinta pada Taehyung. Paling-paling dirinya hanya dapat seperempat cinta dari sang anak. Tapi Seokjin cinta Jungkook, dan tentu saja Taehyung.

Dan sekarang bertambah satu, Hoseok, sebagai pacar Jungkook yang katanya sangat mencintai anaknya dan berniat untuk menikahinya suatu hari nanti.

Bermimpilah nak Hoseok, butuh perjuangan untuk mendapatkan restu dari Seokjin. Bagaimana dengan Taehyung? Oh —ia setuju saja asal Jungkook bahagia.

Keluarga _absurd_ , itulah mereka.

。。。

 **FIN**

 **A/N: HAOHAA~ UDAH BERAPA LAMA KAY HIBERNASI?! AKHIRNYA KAY KEMBALI YEAYYY! /slapped/**

 **MOHON MAAF LAHIR BATIN BUAT READERS-NIM SEMUAAAA! ^^ /bagi-bagi THR/**

 **Oke, ini hanya cerita gaje dari saya. Untuk fic Stalker maupun Nobody Knows sedang dalam masa pengetikan, mohon menunggu /bow/**

 **Mind to review, please?**

 **Salam!**

 **-Kay-**


	2. Chapter 2

"Pokoknya Kook- _ie_ mau berhenti naik jemputan!"

Nada merajuk yang berasal dari seorang bocah remaja lantas membuat lawan bicaranya begitu pening mendengar kalimat berulang yang menusuk gendang telinganya. Salah apa aku Ya Tuhan, kenapa engkau memberikan cobaan seberat ini pada hambamu yang begitu tampan ini. Oke, mari abaikan isi hati seorang Kim Seok Jin.

"Tapi sayang, jarak sekolah dengan rumah kita 'kan jauh. Apalagi sudah mendekati musim hujan— _Appa_ khawatir kalau nanti Kook- _ie_ kehujanan di jalan." Sang Ayah mencoba untuk terus bersabar, katanya 'sih biar barokah.

" _Appa_ jahat! _Appa_ gak ngerti rasanya naik jemputan! Kook- _ie_ 'tuh gak bisa diginiin." Anaknya mulai berulah lagi. Tolong, sejak kapan Jungkook yang terkenal polos, baik hati, dan penurut jadi melankolis begini? Dan setelahnya — **BRAK!** Pintu kamar sang anak tertutup rapat, tepat di depan wajah Seokjin yang katanya tampan itu.

"Taehyung- _ie_ , cepatlah pulang." Batin Seokjin merana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Our Absurd Life.**

 **Main Character(s)** : Kim Seok, Kim Taehyung with kid!Jungkook.

 **Other Character(s)** : BTS members.

 **Genre(s)** : Family, Humor(fail), Romance(fail).

 **Disclaimer** : Semua cast yang ada disini milik mereka masing-masing. Saya hanya meminjam namanya saja, untuk kelangsungan cerita.

 **Warning(s)** : OOC, Typo(s), Marriage!AU, Yaoi. I told you, guys! Be the nice readers :)

 **HAPPY READING~ :)**

 **-000-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **At Morning, Friday.**

。。。

Seokjin menguap. Untung saja ia segera menutup mulutnya. Kalau tidak aroma memabukkan yang keluar dari mulutnya bisa tercium oleh kalian. Yah, khas orang bangun tidur pasti baunya sedap, bukan? Sebenarnya ia enggan untuk membuka mata pada pagi hari seperti ini— apalagi kerjaan di kantor sedang berstatus 'santai'. Jadi tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa Seokjin bisa tidur sepuasnya sekarang.

Namun perkataan sang tercinta terus berputar di dalam pikirannya; _"Jangan lupa bangunkan Kook-ie tepat pukul 5 pagi! Tidak boleh telat ataupun terlalu cepat. Atau kau akan menerima 'hadiah' dariku, hyung."_

Ringisan pelan selalu dirapalkan saat mengingat titah mutlak sang 'istri'. Rasa sayang juga cinta yang tulus membuat Seokjin mau tidak mau menuruti apapun kata yang diperintahkan oleh Taehyung. Suami yang baik bukankah harusnya begitu?

Ah, ngomong-ngomong Jungkook masih marah tidak, ya? Perihal acara Kookie-tuh-gak-bisa-diginiin tadi malam membuat Seokjin menyendiri alias tidak ada yang menemani. Bisa saja ia langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar sang anak waktu itu —karna adanya kunci duplikat— tetapi Seokjin masih sayang umur. Walaupun sudah beranjak kepala tiga, Seokjin tetap terlihat awet muda 'kok. Macam om-om hidung belang, oke, abaikan kalimat ini.

Yah, karena pengalaman memang berguna. Saat waktu silam, Seokjin pernah juga mengalami hal serupa— tapi beda alasan. Dulu masalahnya itu appa-jahat-gak-mau-beliin-kookie-bajaj. Bayangkan saja, memangnya ada kendaraan macam itu di Korea?! Seokjin hampir terjun dari lantai tiga rumahnya saat mendengar permintaan sang anak yang begitu _awesome_.

Sungguh, itu hal ter- _absurd_ yang pernah ia dengar— namun masih banyak 'sih hal-hal aneh yang ada pada keluarga ini. Mari, kita berlanjut lagi pada masa sekarang. Jangan _flashback_ mulu 'deh, nanti gak bisa _move-on_ 'kan bahaya. eaaa.

"Kook- _ie_ , anakku yang paling appa cintai sehidup semati, _appa_ masuk 'ya, nak?" Seokjin mencoba merayu sang anak sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Jungkook.

Hening.

Tidak ada sahutan dari dalam sana. "Kim Jungkook? Kau masih marah pada _appa_ mu, ya?"

Masih hening.

"Jangan marah sayang, _appa_ hanya ingin keselamatanmu terjamin. Kalau naik jemputan 'kan _appa_ maupun _eomma_ bisa tenang menunggumu pulang di rumah."

Tidak ada respon.

Seokjin mulai panik, langsung saja ia membuka pintunya— yang ternyata tidak dikunci. Ia terkejut saat ranjang yang seharusnya ditempati sang anak malah kosong tak berpenghuni. _'Jangan-jangan kabur?! Ah tidak, Jungkook anak baik. Tidak mungkin karena masalah sepele begini ia kabur dari rumah. Tenang Jin, tenang…'_

Seokjin menenangkan diri sendiri. Namun tidak bisa, karena rasa khawatirnya semakin besar kala ia memeriksa setiap sudut kamar Jungkook, tetapi sama sekali tidak terdeksi dimana keberadaannya saat ini.

' _Tuhan, cobaan macam apa lagi ini…'_

Apakah ia harus menghubungi kantor polisi? Tim FBI? CIA? Atau bidan? Lah, kenapa bidan dibawa-bawa. Seokjin mulai bingung harus memanggil siapa. Sementara Taehyung masih belum pulang sejak kemarin, oh, haruskah ia menelpon sang istri perihal kejadian ini? Tapi, ia tidak mau mengganggu waktu sang istri. Jadi biarkan Seokjin menjadi _super appa_ sekarang.

Ah, tunggu. Sepertinya ada satu tempat yang belum ia periksa. Segera saja _Super_ -Jin- _Appa_ melesat terbang ke area terakhir yang sekiranya menjadi tempat terlacaknya seorang bocah bernama Kim Jungkook— balkon kamar.

 **DEG** — Seokjin mematung. Objek yang dilihatnya saat ini membuat hatinya terasa pilu. ' _Ini… pasti bohongan,'_ Seokjin membatin dan mencoba berpikir positif seraya mendekat ke arah objek di depannya. Ia melihat kain panjang yang terjuntai dari tiang balkon menuju ke bawah balkon. "Kook- _ie_!"

Teriakan histeris dari sang _appa_ terdengar menyedihkan ketika ia memeluk tubuh sang anak yang tampak tergeletak di lantai balkon kamarnya dengan lilitan kain tadi di sekitar lehernya. "Jungkook bangunlah! Mengapa jalan pikiranmu sependek ini, nak. Mengakhiri hidupmu dengan gantung diri? _appa_ tidak percaya ini. Cepat bangun!"

Tak ada respon. Seokjin makin kelimpungan. "Maafkan _appa_ Kook- _ie_! _Appa_ tidak tahu sebegitu inginnya 'kah kau berhenti naik jemputan sampai melakukan hal nekat begini. Ayolah, bangun! Jangan bercanda seperti ini! Tidak lucu!" Ia menepuk-nepuk pipi sang anak keras agar bocah itu berhenti bermain-main seperti ini.

Masih hening.

'Ini… nyata?' Seokjin bergeming. Ia tak kuat lagi untuk menumpahkan _liquid_ bening yang menumpuk di kedua kelopak matanya, sebentar lagi ia akan—

"Kokie-yaaaa!"

—menangis.

Seokjin tidak menyangka. Benar-benar di luar ekspetasi. Seorang Kim Jungkook yang terkenal polos dan mendapatkan peringkat dua saat semester lalu rela mati karena tidak diiznkan berhenti naik jemputan oleh appa-nya. Serius, pikirannya kosong sekarang— dan tetap setia memeluk sang anak remaja dengan erat. Berat untuk meninggalkan. KENAPA DUNIA INI BEGITU KEJAM, TUHAN!

' _Apa yang harus kukatakan pada Taehyung nanti— aku jahat. Ya, seorang appa yang jahat—'_

"Appa sedang apa?!"

' _Walaupun Kook-ie sudah tidak disini. Tapi aku masih bisa mendengar suaranya dengan sangat jelas. Apa ia menyanyangiku?'_

"Appa! Kook- _ie_ tidak bisa bernapas!"

' _Iya, appa tahu nak. Kamu 'kan sudah mati, mana mungkin bernapas lagi. Tenanglah di alam sana, appa selalu mendoakanmu.'_

" _APPA_ SADARLAH! ANAKMU INI SEKARAT!"

—eh?

Itu suara Jungkook 'kok terasa dekat sekali ya. Saking dekatnya seperti diteriaki langsung. Lho, jangan-jangan—

"APPA MAU MEMBUNUH KOK- _IE_?!"

Seokjin mendongakkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk —mendoakan Jungkook— seraya melepaskan pelukan super eratnya pada Jungkook. Bola matanya terbelak kaget melihat Jungkook yang kini tengah mengambil oksigen dengan rakus. Hampir saja dirinya beneran mati.

"Kook- _ie_ … 'kok, h-hidup lagi?"

"MAKSUD _APPA_ APA 'SIH? KOOK- _IE_ GAK NGERTI— Hosh, hosh…" Sewot Jungkook sambil tetap menstabilkan deru napasnya.

Senyum lebar menghiasi wajah Seokjin dan tanpa memikirkan sang anak yang kembali sekarat karna dipeluk erat —kali ini lebih erat— lagi.

" _ALHAMDULILLAH!_ KOOK- _IE_ KAU MASIH DISINI! _APPA_ HAMPIR JANTUNGAN KALAU KOOK- _IE_ BENERAN MATI! "

Jungkook melongo _a.k.a_ cengo. Sungguh, setelah insiden tadi malam —ketika Jungkook meminta berhenti naik jemputan— Jungkook tidak menyangka bahwa Ayahnya menjadi stress begini. Oh, atau karena faktor tidak adanya Taehyung juga berpengaruh pada mental seorang Kim Seokjin? Jungkook berpikir keras akan kewarasan sang _appa_ yang patut dipertanyakan.

"Maafkan _appa_ Kook- _ie_. _Appa_ setuju-setuju saja kalau kau ingin berhenti naik jemputan. _Appa_ janji tidak akan melarangmu lagi, yang penting kau bahagia anakku. Dan jangan mencoba untuk kembali mengulang yang seperti tadi." Ucap Seokjin sambil mengelus sayang pucuk kembali anaknya yang masih dalam _mode_ cengo.

Eh, tapi. Serius Seokjin setuju tentang keinginan Jungkook? Bocah remaja yang masih dalam pelukan sang ayah menyeringai kecil. Walaupun sejujurnya ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui seluk beluk akan kenapa- _appa_ -nangis-dan-setuju-atas-keinginannya, Jungkook tidak peduli. Yang penting Seokjin sudah setuju, jadi tidak perlu mengadu pada _eomma_ , 'deh. Pikir Jungkook.

" _Appa_ serius?"

"Iya, sayang."

Jungkook sumringah, " _Gomawo appa_!" — **CUP**. Pipi sebelah kanan Seokjin mendapat ciuman selamat pagi dari sang anak.

"Aku harus siap-siap sekolah, _appa_. Kook- _ie_ mau mandi! Nanti keburu jemputan yang baru datang~" Bocah remaja itu langsung saja pergi meninggalkan Seokjin yang terdiam— masih di balkon.

Tadi kalau tidak salah dengar… anaknya bilang jemputan baru? OH. Jadi Jungkook meminta untuk berhenti naik jemputan karena ingin naik jemputan yang baru. Seokjin menggeleng maklum. Padahal kalau tadi malam Jungkook mengatakan alasan tersebut, pasti Seokjin langsung setuju saja, toh sang anak tidak akan berjalan kaki ke sekolah. Mungkin ia bosan kalau naik jemputan yang lama. Mencoba suasana baru mungkin? Entahlah. Seokjin tidak mengerti jalan pikiran sang anak.

' _Taehyung-ie, anak mu yang satu itu benar-benar hampir membuatku jantungan.'_

。。。

Terlihat ayah dan anak itu sedang menikmati sarapan bersama. Mungkin sedikit sepi karena biasanya mereka makan bertiga— tetapi yasudahlah, yang penting tidak sendirian seperti orang-orang jomblo _ngenes_ diluar sana.

" _Appa, eomma_ kapan pulang?" Pembicaraan di pagi hari dibuka oleh sang anak.

"Entahlah. _Eomma_ -mu belum memberi kabar, _appa_ harap secepatnya." —karna _appa_ rindu.

"Kook- _ie_ juga! Kook- _ie_ rindu _eomma_ ~" Seokjin tersenyum kecil melihat Jungkook yang tampak cemberut. "Memangnya _eomma_ ngapain 'sih ke Busan? Bukan buat selingkuh 'kan, _appa_?"

 **JLEB** — pertanyaan kok sakit ya. _Please_ , ini pasti karna pengaruh pacarnya Jungkook—Seojin tidak mau mengakuinya—yang menularkan _virus-virus_ 'dewasa' pada anaknya yang polos.

"Tidak, sayang. _Eomma_ -mu tidak mungkin selingkuh. Ia cinta mati pada _appa_." Jawab Seokjin enteng.

Jungkook hampir mengeluarkan isi perutnya saat mendengar jawaban tadi. "Ewh~ appa percaya diri sekali. Di Busan 'kan orangnya tampan dan cantik, lho."

Ini anaknya 'kok malah ngompor-ngomporin ayahnya sendiri supaya cemburu? " _Eomma_ -mu itu tipe yang setia. Lagipula tidak ada yang setampan _appa_. Kook- _ie_ emangnya mau kalau _eomma_ meninggalkan _appa_ dan membuat keluarga baru?"

"Mau aja,"

 _JLEB JLEB_ — tadi itu lebih nyelekit. Kuatkan hati Seokjin ya tuhan.

"tapi Kook- _ie_ ga mau punya _appa_ baru. Soalnya Kook- _ie_ sudah nyaman tinggal bertiga di rumah ini~"

Bagaikan pelangi yang muncul saat hujan reda, Seokjin begitu bahagia mendengar ucapan tulus yang terlontar dari mulut sang anak.

 **TIN TIN** — Bunyi klakson mobil terdengar dari luar. Oh, apakah itu jempuatn baru yang dimaksud Jungkook?

"Nah, sudah datang! _Appa_ aku berangkat ya!" Jungkook menggendong tas sekolahnya dan meninggalkan kecupan yang kedua kalinya pada sang _appa_ , yang kali ini di pipi sebelah kiri.

"Hati-hati di jalan, nak!"

Suara pintu tertutup terdengar oleh Seokjin. Sang _appa_ mengendap-endap berjalan menuju jendela besar depan rumah— mencari tahu seperti apa _jemputan baru_ itu. Dan ia menggerutu. Sial, ternyata si J— _fake_ —Hope itu yang menjemput anaknya. Berani sekali bocah bernama asli Hoseok itu membawa anaknya. Seokjin harus memberikannya sedikit pelajaran.

Tiba-tiba lampu imajiner mampir di atas kepala Seokjin. Ia punya ide. Seringai jahat terlihat.

Waspadalah, nak Hoseok. Dan, berbahagialah Jungkook karena ia dapat berangkat sekolah bersama sang pacar hari ini!

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Haohaaa! Ketemu lagi sama Kay~ hehe. Sebenernya ini iseng aja sih, karena malming kali ini begitu sepi /eaaa.**

 **Nah, sekedar info aja kalau fic ini bukan cerita bersambung. Jadi sekali story langsung end. Semacam oneshoot gitu. Dan cerita ini akan mengeluarkan kisah-kisah baru keluarga Absurd nantinya. Di update kalau Kay lagi mood dan ide cerita ngalir /slapped. Request? Boleh~ Kay malah seneng kalau ada yang ngasih ide cerita. Biar nanti saya kembangin, hohoho.**

 **Terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca juga review sebelumnya!**

 **Maafkan jika fic ini begitu maksa dan aneh /bow/**

 **Sampai bertemu di kisah yang lain!**

 **Review, please?**

 **Salam hangat,**

 **-Kay-**

'


End file.
